My World
by LixxyChan
Summary: NejiSaku. One sided SasuSaku. You were my world. Then you told me to move on. So I did. Now, he is my World. ONESHOT drabble.


Sasuke,

_Would you like me to turn back time? Maybe back to when I would fawn over you? You were my world, but you despised me. It's funny how times have changed._

...

**You lived alone, you still do. I had come to give you a dinner- you had taken it and burned it while I was there. You told me to focus on my training, not you. **

**The next morning at training you told me I was worthless, told me to train, told me to improve. Then you said that I shouldn't train as hard as you since I might hurt myself and then you wouldn't be able to do missions.**

**The day after you got bruised so I got out some bruise cream and dabbed it on for you. You told me to move on.**

**A week after, you left me on a bench. It was cold, you never really cared though. I realised you never did from the beginning. I'm not sure why I still thought of you as my world. I don't think I did. Maybe I was just bored.**

...

A month ago you returned, telling me that I would marry you. I refused.

I live alone, I always have but you never knew. You're at my window (which I sealed with a jutsu earlier.) Knocking loudly, you might wake up the neighbours then I will get chucked out. I opened the window and I said it clearly- Just leave me alone, okay?

The next day you came to take me to dinner. I shut the door on your face. I think you must have knocked for ages because when I came back from sneaking out through my back garden, there was no paint on a patch of the door.

I had painted it the day before.

The next day you brought me flowers. And I quoted you. I told you to focus on training not on me. But you wouldn't so I left and trained with Neji.

The next day I told you that if you didn't leave me alone I would knock you out and just leave. I said that I loved someone else. You didn't believe me. So I just left. You couldn't stop me.

...

You know what I find funny though?

_You told me to focus on training. Now I do. But not because of you._

_You told me to improve. And I have. But not because of you._

_You told me to move on. And I have. But not because of you._

_You left me on a stone bench. And I got left. And then I was found again._

...

But you know what I find the most funny thing?

_When you told me to focus on training, I took you seriously. I started training to become better. For him._

_When you told me to improve, I already was. For him._

_When you told me to move on, I already had. For him._

_When you left me on a stone bench, he found me._

...

And now I train and I improve and I have moved on.

For him though, not for you.

Because I took what you said seriously, because when you said it, you were my world.

And now he is.

Because when you burned the dinner I gave you, he came and he talked to me.

And he said this-

"He is your world, and yet when he tells you to focus on training, you do not listen.

If he really is as great as you say, do what he says and you will be seen as useful to him.

If you do not wish to be useful to him when you have done what he says, then you know that he is not the one for you.

Then you can find the one who you wish to be useful for and thus, you have done what he says anyway."

So I listened to him, and I did what he told me to and now he, Neji, is my world.

**Sakura xx**

* * *

**A/N-- Is it okay? At first it dragged on for ages so I shortened it. And now, it is what it is. I tried to separate it into different sections, is that good or bad? I can't tell. Anyway, this is a letter from Sakura to Sasuke, it has a bit of an alternation from the original plot… I was bored and wanted something a bit repetitive. Turns out this one repeats quite a lot. It's not very good, and I might change it later… relly depends what mood you're in. It has some ryming in it too, if you squint.  
**

**Disclaimer – You know the drill.**

**Review, I want to know if people thought this was rubbish or not. I was bored, so it doesn't matter if it is.**

**Ja ne,**

LixxyChan xx


End file.
